This application is for support of the meeting "The Laboratory Mouse in Vision Research II" to be held at The Jackson Laboratory (TJL) in Bar Harbor Maine on September 27-30, 2006. The emphasis of the meeting will be on the use of the laboratory mouse and molecular genetics to study retinal biology and disease. The primary objectives are, 1) to bring together investigators who have a common interest in the use of the laboratory mouse and mouse mutants in vision research as a tool for understanding human retinal biology and disease, and 2) to provide increased hands-on opportunities and information focused on basic technical aspects of using the mouse as a model for studying human visual function. Because of this dual format, the conference will provide a unique opportunity for established investigators and students to interact and exchange ideas regarding the use of the laboratory mouse and molecular genetics to study the retina, its associated diseases, as well as their relation to extra retinal visual function. The meeting will consist of three platform sessions, nine workshops, one poster session and a keynote address. The conference is designed to be intimate with no more than 120 participants and faculty, consisting of PI's, post-doctoral fellows and graduate students. Graduate and postdoctoral students are encouraged to attend, and funds for student travel will be made available to make the meeting more accessible both to students and under-represented minorities. Relevance to public health: This kind of meeting is expected to promote awareness among students and establish investigators in the field of vision research, particularly as new models and methodologies are becoming more readily and rapidly available. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]